Oh, Baby!
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Modern AU Jily fic. James and Lily are paired up for their high school parenting project. What happens when Lily raises a "child" with the boy she thought to loathe for the past six years? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. McGonagall?" Lily walked up to her eleventh grade health teacher's desk after class, looking frantic. "Please tell me you've made a mistake. There's no possible way you could have paired me with _Potter_ for this project!" James bloody Potter! The most arrogant boy in the whole school, next to his best mate Sirius Black, at least. Potter was captain of the bloody football team, and everyone looked to the boy as a hero of the bloody school! Anyone can kick a bloody ball into a net, it wasn't that hard!

"Now, Miss Evans..." Mrs. McGonagall looked up from her book, gazing at Lily above her spectacles. "I know you and Mr. Potter have feuded over the years-"

"Feuded?!" Lily cut her off. "He's been getting on my nerves since Grade 6!"

"I understand that, Miss Evans. Which is why I think this is an excellent time for you two to get to know each other better." Mrs. McGonagall stated simply. "Believe me, I know how nerve-recking Potter and Black can be, I've given them more detentions than I can count. But I believe I made the right decision this time. And I will not be switching your partner under any circumstances. Potter is a bright boy, give him a chance." She smirked slightly. "Now, collect your baby and get onto your next class. You don't want to be late."

Lily sighed and walked over to the desk, picking up the last baby doll available. She snorted as soon as she saw it. It seemed to have Potter's disgusting, messy black hair, and her green eyes. "Of course..." she sighed, rolling her eyes and turning towards the door.

"Oi, Evans!" James Potter called, shutting his locker and walking over. "Looks like we'll be working together, yeah? Is that our baby? He kind of looks like us..." He ran a hand through his hair. Lily scowled, she hated when he did that.

"Yes, it looks like it." Lily said through clenched teeth. "Just so you know, _Potter_." She practically spat his name. "I don't do anything half-assed. We're going to get a proper grade on this project whether you like it or not. I expect you to pull your weight. Don't expect me to cover up for you like those bimbos you and Black usually partner with. If you don't do your work, I'll be complaining to Mrs. McGonagall."

James held his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, Evans. This project seems fun. Actually one I'd like to work on. Maybe you and little Harry here can come to my football practice after school? And then we can head to my house to get some work done?" He suggested.

"Little Harry?" Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, he looks like a Harry." James shrugged. As the bell rung, signaling the students to get to their next classes, he raised a hand to wave. "Gotta get to class. Can't be late again or Flitwick will have my head! See you later, Evans! Three o'clock on the football field!" He grinned and headed off towards his next class.

Lily sighed. This was going to be a long three weeks. "C'mon, Harry. I suppose..." And with that, she headed towards class, dreading three o'clock.

* * *

"Great practice, guys." James nodded towards his team. "We'll do great at the game on Saturday. Durmstrang will never see us coming!"

"Working with Evans, Prongs?" Sirius smirked at his best mate. "How'd you manage to trick McGonagall into that?"

"Shut it, Padfoot." James rolled his eyes, taking off his shin guards and changing his shoes. "I didn't trick her, she just did it on her own. And I'd rather you not mess this up for me! I'd like to show Lily that I'm not all that bad. And that I'm responsible!"

"Why? D'ya think that she'll go out with you then?" Peter asked. He was named honorary water boy for the team.

"That's exactly what he thinks, Wormtail." Remus chuckled. "Lily will see right through you, Prongs. She doesn't put up with bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, Moony!" James said exasperatedly. "Just because of some dumb pranks I pulled on her in grade 6, she thinks I'm a terrible guy! But I've matured, and I really like her! She thinks it's all some big joke." He sighed.

"Cheer up, mate. Here comes your bird, now." He nodded towards the redhead walking their way.

Lily had enough of waiting on the bleachers. She couldn't stand the thought of working with Potter everyday for three weeks, and wanted to get today over with as soon as possible. He had plenty of time to talk with his mates after. The Marauders, they called themselves. She snorted. Out of all the dumb things you could possibly come up with... And they had weird nicknames for each other. "Potter! When are we going to get started? I'd like to be done working with you as soon as possible!"

James rolled his eyes and stood up. "Right now, Evans. I was just packing up my things. See you lot later." He nodded to the rest of the marauders.

"Have fun with your wife, Prongs." Sirius snorted.

"Right, Padfoot. Got something for you." James pretended to reach in his pocket and pulled out his middle finger, aiming it at his best mate. "Have fun working with McKinnon. Hopefully you two can stop snogging long enough to actually do your project."

"That's no fun!" Sirius called after him, laughing.

"What a prick." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ah, you get used to him." James chuckled, leading Lily to his car. He walked around the passenger side and held open the door for her.

"Er... Thank you." Lily blinked, genuinely shocked at the kind gesture as she slid in the car.

"Of course," James nodded, shutting the door after her before walking around to get into his seat. "So, what is it that we have to do, exactly?"

"Well..." Lily dug in her backpack, pulling out their assignment sheet. "We have to act like real parents. Feed it, give it a bottle, put it to bed, play with it-"

"Him." James corrected.

"What?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

"Him. You keep saying 'it' but Harry is a boy." James waved his hand. "Continue."

"Right." Lily nodded, biting back a grin at how seriously James was taking the project. "Sorry. Um, we have to take him places. And basically take pictures and keep a journal about how hard it is being parents. I suppose the baby will cry when we don't pay enough attention to it."

James nodded. "Sounds good. So we'll take care of him together during the day, and switch him off every night? So we get to share the nighttime care." he suggested.

"That sounds fair." Lily nodded, again, surprised at how James was acting. "And I suppose since we're fake married, we could be on a first name basis." She suggested.

"Alright, _Lily_." He chuckled, pulling into his driveway. "My mum should have some of my old baby stuff we can use. She keeps everything." He rolled his eyes. "And beware, she's a hugger." He warned, hopping out of the car and running around to open the door for Lily.

"Thanks again, _James._" Lily smiled at him. Maybe working with him on this project wouldn't be so bad. "And I'm sure your mum is great."

"One more thing." James reached up a hand to mess with his hair. "Sirius lives with us. I know you two don't get along, so we can stay in my room while we work and he won't bother us." He blushed slightly.

"He lives with you?" Lily asked curiously as they walked to the front door.

"Yeah, he had some family stuff that he couldn't deal with. So my mum and dad offered to let him live with us." James nodded, opening the front door and letting Lily in first. "Mum! I'm home! I have to work on a project, so my partner Lily is here. We'll be in my room!" He called.

"A girl?" Mrs. Potter hurried into the front hall. "You never bring girls home, Jamesie!"

"We're working on a project, mum." James blushed madly, sending an apologetic look to Lily.

"Hullo." Lily said shyly, smiling at Mrs. Potter. "I'm Lily Evans. You have a lovely home, Mrs. Potter." she smiled, taking the initiative and hugging Mrs. Potter first.

"Call me Dorea, dear!" Mrs. Potter beamed, hugging Lily back. "I like this one, Jamesie!"

"Mummmm!" James groaned, blushing even more. "C'mon, Lily. My room is this way." He nodded, pointing towards the stairs.

"Let me know if you need anything, dears." Mrs. Potter beamed at the pair.

"Sorry about that." James sighed, shutting the door behind them. "She's pretty embarrassing. But she definitely likes you. I can't believe you hugged her first!"

"I figured she'd appreciate it." Lily laughed slightly. "I like your mum." She said, standing by the door awkwardly.

"Oh! Make yourself comfortable." James motioned around the room. He had a couple of beanbag chairs in the corner, and Lily made her way towards one, admiring his football posters covering his walls.

"Your room is nice." Lily nodded, glancing at his desk with his computer, television and gaming console, and various books and trophies scattered around the room, and loads of pictures of him and his friends.

"Thanks." James smiled slightly, reaching up and messing with his hair again. "So, for the project..." he said, snapping Lily back to reality. "Do we have to do something journal worthy everyday?"

"That's what it seems like." Lily nodded, pulling out the assignment sheet again.

"I have a brilliant idea!" James grinned, jumping up and grabbing Lily's hand. He immediately pulled away. "Sorry!" He blushed, opening his door. "Follow me!"

"It's alright." Lily blushed just as much, following James down the stairs with Harry on her hip. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"You'll see." James grinned, leading her to his backyard. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"Just do it!" James rolled his eyes, taking Lily's hand carefully. "I won't let you fall."

Lily rolled her eyes before shutting them, hoping that she wasn't blushing too much when James touched her. She tried not to think about his strong arms leading her to god knows where...

"Alright, open them!" James grinned.

"It's... beautiful..." Lily gasped, looking at her surroundings. They were in a small area, closed in by tall, well-kept rose bushes. There was a large, cherry blossom tree in the center of the garden with a tire swing hanging from one of its branches. Lily sat down on a park bench near the tree, looking at the many pink petals on the cobblestone path in the garden. "What is this place?"

"My mum likes to garden." James shrugged, sitting down next to Lily. "It's nice, isn't it?"

"Bloody gorgeous." She nodded, staring mouth agape at the nature around her. She noticed a small pond, with fish swimming around the fallen pink petals rippling on the surface.

"I figured we could use this as our first journal entry. Have a picture of you and Harry on the swing?" James suggested, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah." Lily nodded, standing up and making her way over to the swing. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "The boys and I go on it all the time." He chuckled. "Go on, Lily."

Lily smiled and sat on the swing, pulling Harry onto her lap and kicking her feet to swing with the small breeze. James smiled and took photos, and Lily felt little butterflies in her stomach, thinking about when he was holding her hand to lead her here. No, there was no possible way she was falling for James Potter... Or was she?


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went by quickly. A little too quickly for Lily's taste. She had spent the past two days trying to convince herself that she didn't like James, but she failed. She was falling too fast for the boy and her friends noticed.

"You like him." Marlene smirked, kicking her feet up on Lily's bed, Friday after school.

"I do not!" Lily argued, not even convincing herself with that argument. "Ugh... Is it terribly noticeable?" she sighed.

"Yes." Alice called from across the room, looking through Lily's closet with Mary. "It is, dear."

"You should just tell him." Mary suggested. "I mean, the boy's had it in for you since grade 6!"

"Please." Lily snorted. "I'll tell him once you tell Remus that you've had a crush on him for the past two years."

Mary blushed and smirked. "Then I guess you should call James... Since Remus and I have been partnered for this project, he admitted to having a crush on me. So, we're going to the movies tonight with Peter and Dorcas! A double date!"

"You're kidding?!" Lily asked, dropping her pencil and staring at Mary. "That's excellent, Mary! I'm so happy for you!"

"We should make it a group date." Marlene suggested. "I'll text Sirius. He loves a good snog during a movie." She laughed. "Alice, you can bring Frank." She rolled her eyes as Alice whipped out her phone. "There. I just told Sirius to bring James." She smirked at Lily.

"_Marlene_!" Lily groaned. "How could you betray me like that?"

"She didn't betray you. She's helping you." Mary offered, picking through Lily's closet. "Better start getting ready, girls. Movie is in an hour and a half."

"How the bloody hell do you expect me to be ready by then?" Lily glared at the group.

"Please." Marlene snorted. "Potter wouldn't care if you showed up naked... Actually, he might prefer it that way." She laughed. Her laughing only ceased when Lily threw a pillow at her face. "It was a joke!.. Sort of."

"We'll all get ready together." Alice suggested. "Lily, you have the cutest clothes!"

Lily sighed. "Let's get this over with then."

* * *

After making sure they all looked perfect, the girls eventually made their way to the movie theater in Marlene's car.

"What if he doesn't know it's supposed to be a date?" Lily asked worriedly. "What if he just wants to be friends?"

"Then be friends. And seduce him until he wants to be more than friends." Alice shrugged. "Honesty, Lily, you're taking this way out of hand."

"I am not!" Lily argued. "He's so perfect. And I'm just Lily Evans."

"This is crazy!" Mary laughed. "Considering you were babbling on how much you hated the guy no more than three days ago!"

"I always knew it! She's had a thing for him since grade 8!" Marlene laughed. "She just wouldn't admit it. She thinks he's fit."

"Oi! Shut it, McKinnon." Lily stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "No one say anything to James. Got it?" With an eye roll, the girls nodded and piled out of the car.

"Oh, Sirius!" Marlene called, strutting over and pressing a long kiss to his lips. "Miss me?"

"Mhmm." Sirius smirked, snaking an arm around her waist. "You look lovely." He winked.

"Don't I always?" Marlene grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Buy me some candy?"

"Hey, Lily." James smiled shyly at her. "You look nice."

"Thanks, James." Lily blushed, looking at him. "Where's Harry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"My mum is babysitting. She insisted on it. 'It'll be a good journal entry! Harry spending the day with his grand mum!'" He chuckled, doing his best to imitate his mother's voice.

"That was a scary good imitation, Potter." Lily laughed. "Do you know which movie we're seeing?"

"Yeah, Guardians of the Galaxy. I already bought your ticket." He smiled, holding up the ticket to her.

"Oh! Thank you!" Lily smiled at him. "You didn't have to do that."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't buy my date a ticket?" James chuckled, running his hand through his hair.

"Date?" Lily looked up at him nervously.

"Oh, god. I mean, it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want to. I just thought... because everyone else is sort of... a couple, you know? But just friends, that's good too..." James babbled, blushing furiously.

"Shut up." Lily laughed slightly, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently. "I want it to be a date. I just wasn't sure that we were on the same page." She blushed, lacing her fingers through his.

"Bloody hell!" James let out a sigh of relief. "We're definitely on the same page." He chuckled, trying to ignore the tingling sensation on his cheek where Lily kissed him.

"Just so you know," Lily grinned at him. "I'm a huge Marvel nerd. So don't be surprised if I start to cry a bit. I usually do during these movies."

"I am too." James grinned back. "So, we'll most likely both be crying at the same parts."

"Sounds good." Lily laughed, pulling him inside the theater. "Come on, I don't want to miss the previews!"

* * *

Saturday morning, Lily had planned on sleeping in. It was James' turn with Harry for the night, so she didn't have to wake up to the crying. She didn't expect a text to wake her up at seven in the morning, however. She groaned, reaching for her phone, smiling when she saw the text was from James:

_Had tons of fun last night. Harry's ready for his first football match! Hope to see you there? x_

She smiled, looking at the picture he attached of Harry in an identical football jersey to James'. She texted back:

_I'll be there. ;) How did you get him a football jersey so fast? xx_

"Guess I'm not sleeping in." Lily snorted, getting up to start her day. She got her answer after her shower:

_Don't doubt me, Evans ;) See you soon!_

Just as she was about to call Marlene and ask for a ride, she burst in Lily's bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Marlene asked, picking at her fingernail.

"W-what? How did you know I'd be going?" Lily stared at her friend in shock.

"Sirius told me James was hoping to see you at the match. So like the good friend that I am, I came over to drag you out of bed and to the football match so you could flirt with your sex god of a boyfriend." Marlene shrugged. "I'm a bit shocked that you're actually awake though. And ready!"

"James texted me. Woke me up." Lily shrugged. "You're an idiot, by the way." She snorted. "Do you really think James is my boyfriend?"

"I guarantee he thinks so." Marlene laughed. "Since we've been paired for the project, Sirius has been telling everyone we're exclusive now." She rolled her eyes. "I had to find out from bloody Emeline!"

"Boys are odd." Lily shrugged, putting on some lipgloss. "Too much?" She turned towards Marlene.

"Not at all!" Marlene shook her head. "You don't want to draw too much attention to yourself though, James won't be able to focus on the game." She laughed.

"Please, like anyone could distract that boy from football." Lily laughed, walking downstairs. "See you later, mum!"

"If anyone could do it, it's you!" Marlene grinned, waving goodbye to Lily's mum and walking out the door.

"Ugh, is this what the sun looks like this early on Saturdays?" Lily groaned dramatically.

"Yes, Lily dear." Marlene rolled her eyes. "You would know this if you ever actually woke up in the mornings. I can't believe Potter got you up! Actually, I can believe it..."

The match went the same as usual, James scoring most of the goals and winning the game. But this time Lily was cheering him on and taking pictures of James and Harry in his football jersey to put in the journal later. And when the match was over, and everyone ran onto the field to congratulate the team, Lily stood and walked towards James.

"Hey, Lily!" James grinned at her. "Harry. Did you like the match?"

"Bloody brilliant." Lily smirked, wrapping an arm around his sweat neck and bringing her lips to his.

She had caught him off guard, and completely shocked him. After a moment of trying to register what was happening, he wrapped both his arms around her waist and kissed her like he had been dreaming of for years.

"Great match, James." She breathed, pulling away and grinning at him.

"The match didn't compare to _that!_ Blimey! What was that for?" James breathed, grinning like an idiot at her.

"I just thought it was about time." Lily laughed, taking his hand. "How about we take Harry for some fish and chips?"

"Sounds good." James grinned at her. "And then you can show me more of what you just did." He winked.

"Maybe, Potter. If you're lucky." She winked, laughing and squeezing his hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this was short, but with all of the follows, favorites, and reviews I got within 12 hours, I wanted to get another chapter out ASAP! This was originally going to be a oneshot, but I couldn't write that long without getting bored. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I have another story that I've neglected for far too long. And school starts next week. But reviews make me write more! Follows and favorites help too, but it's the reviews that make me write! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
